the day Love means something again
by thedraperyfalls
Summary: this is about willow discovering that all of her love and hopes didnt vanish.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Buffy the vampire slayer story about how Tara comes back… this is my first story and I hope you readers like it.

It was one dark lonely night, Willow was all to herself. Her and her thoughts. A tear lightly grazes down the side of her cheek. She thinks to herself "Why, why me. What did I do to deserve all of this, first the love of my life Tara and now it's Kennedy." As willow drifted off to sleep she had nightmares about that horrible night. Her and Kennedy went out as they do at least once a night ( once a night was about all they had together because well of Kennedys slayer duties and Willow being a goddess and all) but they were one their way out having a nice romantic walk and all of the sudden it turns black outside. Kennedy looks over "What's going on?" willow replies " I'm not sure , maybe we should get out of h.." then she gets cut off as a man comes up behind her with a knife to her throat saying, " Don't make a move, and it'll be alright." Just about that time Kennedy grabbed his arm and said, "Get off my girlfriend! " As she grabbed the hooded mans arm and flipped him over onto his ass, the hood came off and it was a red and yellow scaled looking demon. He was only caught off guard once he realized the strength she beheld he arose and grabbed what seemed to be a miniature bottle of red sand... About then willow attacked him with a spell that was deflected? Willow was a goddess how could she her spell get deflected.. Little did she know he had a charm on him that spells couldn't effect him.. He knocked willow down and Kennedy said " your going to pay for that." And she went for an attack.. He still beheld the little glass of sand and threw it on her. Her eyes got pure white and he grabbed her by the neck and held her to the sky. All of the sudden 'Crack!.. Willow woke up from that nightmare that had haunted her for the last 6 months.. She hadn't seen the Scooby gang in at least that long… As she slowly and half heartedly got out of bed she felt a presence. She heard a voice whisper "willow..." She turned around to witness a bright light, to bright for her just woken up eyes.. She saw a face with her eyes still being blurry she looked very intently and saw a girls face and at first she thought it may be Kennedy, but once her eyes were open completely she saw who it was.. With a tear rolling down her face she said with amazement, " Tara?"…

I hope you reader and fans of willow and tara enjoy this theyre my absolute favorite couple on BTVS.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow looks up and sees Tara? As tears were forming(tears of joy of course) she jumped out a bed and lunged toward Tara.. She felt her and made sure she wasn't dreaming, but Tara was real, she was really there in her presence.. They made eye contact and tara said, " I love you through life or death, and it will always be like that.. Forever." Willow was amazed it had been three years since tara had got shot by the heartless bastard warren (We all know how that went). But now, now Tara was back! Willow is still amazed, but before she could answer taras' remark she felt the slightest graze of taras lips touching hers.. They looked at each other and then willow followed taras kiss with a kiss of her own, but a more sensational one. One that had been needed for about three years.. As they were kissing they slowly and surely were making theyre was to the bed.. As they got to the bed willow grabbed taras leg and pulled them up, and they both went crashing down to the bed.. They were gasping for air in between each kiss because of the need for it. They wanted each other. Willow and Tara were inching tho the head of the bed and when they got there, they ravished each other as they were tearing each others clothing apart.. Shirts were flying then pants, soon enough no clothes were left to be thrown off. Willow,still kissing Tara with the most passionate love known to women, stopped and looked at Tara It was a look of desire and passion.. Soon after these words came from her mouth, " I love you, forever and always." Right when those words left her mouth her hair glowed white as it did when she became a goddess..While her hair was glowing white Tara looked up in amazement to how the beauty and love penetrated through Willows eyes. Then they finished off the night with much needed passionate love… Once they couldn't take no more and needed a break for a few mintutes they just layed there beside each other being totally content of every breaking moment they had with one another, theyre love was some of the greatest love. How they had missed each other. Willow didn't care really how Tara came back, but she was very curious , so she asked while they both laid there, "Im so happy your back. I cannot describe how happy I am, but I am curious of how you got back?" Tara replied, "Well when I died you turned well evil and that was why the first evil couldn't act as me because of your reaction to my death, but the day you turned into a goddess that was your redemption. That had wiped away all of the evil you had done. When you saw me in that vision you had a year ago I did actually see your need for me, so I figured a way to come back. It took me till now to figure out. I had to get a mystical enchancement from the heavens. I finally found it and now im here." Willow looked at her and said , " I'm so very glad you are."

I may add on to this, like adventures they may have and what not.. But I don't want a bunch of bullshit.. thanks


End file.
